El valor de una mujer
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Espíritu indomαble. Leve OoC. Porque Sαsuke αl fin encontró lα perfección cromáticα… Ellα siempre será unα molestiα y él un vengαdor. SαsuSαкu
1. Lα тigяesα

Nueve kunoichis… nueve estilos. Podríαn llαmαrse estilos de seducción, de αctitud, de personαlidαd. Pero finαlmente son etiquetαs, cαdα unα de ellαs hα entrαdo en unα. Puede escuchαrse desαgrαdαble lo que se dice de αquellos tipos de mujeres más no siempre es αsí, lo importαnte es que αlgunαs personαs veαn lo que hαy trαs esα máscαrα…

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Gαtitα-Tigresα-Gαtitα. Leve OoC. Quizá es tαn segurα de sí mismα que todos huyen sin sαber porque, cαsi todos. ShikαTemα.

- * - **S**н**i**к**α**т**ε**м**α**- * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Drαbble I: Lα **т**igяesα.

* * *

Mucha gente se preguntaba a que se debía el alboroto en la entrada de Konoha, un viernes por la mañana. Había un grupo de shinobis, incluso Anbu reunidos allí. Y todos miraban en la dirección de las puertas de la aldea en espera de algo, o alguien.

Incluso uno de los mejores ninjas sobresalía en el gentío. El genio se encontraba de pie, fumando. Su predecible expresión de molestia no deja duda alguna de la opinión que formaba en sus pensamientos y que él traducía en una sola palabra… _problemático._

Fue entonces cuando ella apareció.

Temari, de Suna.

La mayor de los hermanos Sabaku, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en Konoha. A diferencia de aquellos años en los que iba y venía como embajadora ahora pasaba estadías largas, hasta de un año. Técnicamente vivía en Konoha y sólo volvía a Suna a visitar a sus hermanos.

-

**Fogosa y provocativa sin ser vulgar.**

-

Lleva un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo de cuello en 'V' y sin mangas, con un dragón bordado en rojo y una cinta del mismo color marcándole la cintura. El vestido llega α la mitad del muslo, las redecillas de las piernas encontradas, es decir arriba en una pierna y abajo en la otra.

La banda de la arena en el cuello, el cabello rubio lo lleva largo α media espalda y en una trenza. Usa las sandalias ninja pero más delicadas.

Sí, ella había cambiado.

-

**Una fiera de carácter duro y déspota, también es agresiva.**

-

Aunque al parecer hay cosas que no cambian.

Porque ella podía haber madurado pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma, podía haberse superado como kunoichi y ser fuerte, hermosa, e incluso sensual pero ella seguía siendo Temari. La problemática chica de la Arena, al menos según Shikamaru.

-

**Fría pero no inexpresiva, hay que saber llegar al corazón correctamente.**

-

Pero el Nara la conocía.

Sabía que tras esa imagen de tigre siberiano se escondía el más dulce de los gatitos. Él era consciente de sus debilidades, entre las cuales estaba ella. Aunque de igual manera, era consciente de las de ella.

Al fin y al cabo era mujer.

Y a las mujeres les gustan los caballeros, que las hacen sentir princesas. Les gustan los detalles románticos, como flores o caminar tomados de la mano. También les gusta sentirse protegidas y cuidadas, sobre todo cuando algún idiota las intenta acosar.

Pero Shikamaru es un genio y conocía a Temari, y a ella lo que más le gustaba era cuando él le decía cosas.

-

**Busca su propio placer, de movimientos sensualmente felinos.**

-

Cumplidos mientras ella caminaba hacia él, con semblante decidido y su elegancia vestida de pasión.

Al oído mientras se besaban o se acariciaban.

Entre gemidos cuando estaban juntos…

Y al terminar ella lo miraba entrecerrando la felina mirada, esperando por aquellas palabras que a él le costaba pronunciar. Él vacilaba y ella se levantaba, se marchaba contoneándose delicada y silenciosamente como un minino.

-

**Fiel si prometes entrega… de lo contrario te dejara por otro.**

-

Esa vez él no lo dijo y ella no lo paso por alto. Únicamente lo miró y sonrió para después recordarle que Temari de la Arena no tenía un solo pretendiente, sino miles.

Y que muchos asesinarían por estar en el lugar del genio.

Shikamaru reconocía la verdad en esas palabras y esperaba que siguieran respetándolo… aunque esa no era la única razón por la cual tenía a la chica segura.

-

**Tiene a muchos a sus pies, pero es tan intimidante que se mantendrán a raya.**

-

Sí, Temari mantenía a los chicos lejos de ella.

Inconscientemente lo hacía. Era hermosa, se notaba a leguas. Era fuerte, lo sabían quiénes la habían visto luchar. Era independiente, podía hacer cualquier cosa sola. Era inteligente, sabía cómo conseguir sus objetivos. Y era valiente, nunca sucumbía ante nada.

Ellos lo sabían. Cada hombre notaba esas cualidades en ella.

Y por eso ella les intimidaba, daba la impresión de que era demasiado para cualquiera. Y nadie se sentía capacitado para ser el _cualquiera_, nadie salvo él.

Él no era perfecto, y ella tampoco.

**-**

**Pero a las mujeres les gustan los chicos vagos, ¿cierto?**

**-**

Shikamaru la detuvo antes de que abandonara la habitación, sonrió, admitiendo nuevamente su problemática derrota.

Y le dijo lo que a ella más le gustaba escuchar.

_Te amo. _

Ella esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, y él la atrajo. Ambos se quedaron tendidos en la cama, dispuestos a no salir de casa en todo el día.

Después de todo, Temari puede ser una tigresa algunas veces pero Shikamaru es y siempre será un… vago.

-

-

Y lo que Shikamaru ignora es que Temari no es la que inconscientemente espanta a los chicos.

Para eso están los hermanos.

Gaara y Kankuro.

Suerte que Shikamaru ya los conocía.

* * *

Αcαbα de comenzαr el fic, el vαlor de unα mujer. Donde buscαremos más αllá de lαs αpαrienciαs. Pueden dirigirse α mi perfil donde αpαrece el link del αrtículo que describe este proyecto. Y ¿qué tαl?Mi primer Shikα/Temα espero no hαyα sido muy tedioso, y reαlmente me encαntα lα pαrejα… Muchos sαludos. Próximo cαpítulo, Shizune.


	2. Lα vαcilαnтe

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Vαcilαя. Leve OoC. No hαy nαdα de mαlo en no sαber αctuαr, siempre se puede tomαr un consejo. Sнizune.

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - s**н**i**z**u**n**e - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Especiαl I: (Shizune) Lα **v**αcilαnтe.

* * *

Cansado.

Es como define Shizune a su trabajo pero no puede despreciarlo porque le gusta. No sólo se encarga del papeleo y algunos preparativos, además de ayudar a la Hokage con las cuentas y reuniones; también se encarga personalmente del cuidado de su _tía._

**-**

**Trata de no hablar mucho en público.**

**-**

Aunque ella no la ve como su tía, más bien como una madre. Aunque es cierto que Tsunade es inmadura y algunas veces evade las responsabilidades, y la mayor parte del tiempo es Shizune la que tiene que estar al pendiente para que la Hokage haga su trabajo o evitar que se emborrache o derroche el dinero de la aldea en apuestas, en el peor de los casos. En ese aspecto la pelinegra parece más la madre.

Pero la Sannin no siempre es así.

Ella le enseño personalmente a Shizune, el ninjutsu médico. Le aconseja siempre que está tiene un problema y no sabe cómo actuar. Ambas tienen completa confianza de las capacidades de la otra; por eso Shizune siempre está a su lado.

-

**Siempre se compara con el resto.**

-

Shizune sabe que no es tan buena con el genjutsu como Kurenai y que nunca podrá igualar a Anko en el taijutsu y las tácticas de persuasión, sabe que no es tan buena con las armas como Tenten, ni posee un kekkei genkai como Hinata, mucho menos pertenece a algún clan como Ino y tampoco es tan buena en los antídotos como Sakura o su maestra.

No es la mejor kunoichi, ni la más guapa. Pero es muy funcional, ella es la segunda al mando del Hospital. Bien podría decirse que es la primera porque es la que siempre hace todo el trabajo. Y es especialista en la recuperación de partes perdidas.

-

**Se intranquiliza con cualquier noticia con un poco de alarmismo**

-

Shizune es demasiado susceptible por lo que siempre está preocupada en extremo, ella sólo desea cuidar a todos a quién conoce. Es noble y desea el bienestar de cada persona.

No quiere que nadie más sufra, como ella y Tsunade, la pérdida de un ser querido.

**-**

**Cree todo lo que el resto le dice.**

-

Siempre confía en la palabra de las personas y tiende a creer lo mejor de ellos, según decía Jiraiya. Aunque ella no le creía, simplemente no comentaba nada al Sannin, cuando éste cortejaba a ella o a Tsunade.

Shizune sabía que él apreciaba profundamente a su maestra y también que le tenía mucho cariño a ella, por eso siempre le decía tonterías. Prefería reír, a ponerse a pelear con el ermitaño pervertido.

Ahora es tiempo de que ella mire hacia atrás y se dé cuenta de cómo ha sido su vida, cualquiera pensaría que se arrepiente de haber buscado una profesión altruista y no haber podido formar una familia.

Pero Shizune sabe que no es así, que nunca es demasiado tarde… ya lo sabe, ahora que camina hacia el altar. Y en primera fila puede ver el rostro de su maestra sonriente e interiormente le da las gracias por haberle dado aquel consejo…

_Si lo amas lucha por él. _

Mira con emoción hacia el altar, el rostro del hombre que la espera. Kotetsu Hagane, sonríe para ella. A su vez, Shizune le devuelve la sonrisa. Pronto dejaran de ser dos personas solitarias dedicadas a su trabajo para convertirse en la base de una familia…

* * *

Este fue el cαpítulo más difícil pαrα mí, no sαbíα ni por dónde empezαr. Αl principio pensαbα hαcer de Shizune unα mujer tαn disfuncionαl como Αnko o Tsunαde (con disfuncionαl me refiero en el αspecto sentimentαl) pero no me pude resistir por el finαl feliz, porque ellα se lo merece tαnto. Puse α Kotetsu porque es de mis jounins fαvoritos, y no se veríα mαl con Shizune. Me αgrαdó como quedó, αhorα depende de ustedes. El próximo cαpítulo es KibαIno, sαludos y muchαs grαciαs.


	3. Lα вαяbie

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Muñecα. Leve OoC. Su mαldición, su bellezα… Pero αún αsí en reαlidαd bαrbie es geniαl. KibαIno.

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - К**i**в**α**i**и**o - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Drαbble II: Lα **в**αяbie.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino.

Heredera del clan Yamanaka. Kunoichi especialista en el espionaje. Hija de los dueños de la floristería Yamanaka.

'Ino'

A nadie le pasaba desapercibido ese nombre, a opinión de los chicos era un nombre escandaloso. No había quién no conociera ese nombre. No había quién no pensara en ella a la mención de su nombre… pero para eso es un nombre ¿no?

Aún así no le gustaba. Ni a ella, ni a él.

Ya que él se sentía invisible a su lado. ¿Quién era él? Inuzuka Kiba. ¿Quién? El novio de Ino. Uno de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha, del clan Inuzuka. Pero eso no les importaba, lo único que comentaban era que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para Ino.

-

**Mujer de medidas perfectas, 90-60-90 o casi perfectas.**

-

Ella lleva un vestido muy ajustado color caramelo casi dorado con cuello en 'V' y la mitad de la espalda descubierta. El vestido es demasiado largo y le llega a los tobillos pero está abierto de ambos lados desde la mitad del muslo, bajo éste lleva unas mallas de redecilla negras hasta las rodillas.

Perfecto para enmarcar sus curvas.

También usa sandalias de mujer ninja. La cinta con el símbolo de la hoja le marca la pequeña cintura y el cabello rubio corto, más arriba de los hombros, y le enmarca el fino rostro.

Kiba sabe que es hermosa, eso mismo le atrajo de ella.

-

**Contrario a lo que se piensa es muy inteligente.**

-

Cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules. Justo como la barbie, justo como una muñeca. De cuerpo perfecto y aire de superficialidad, pero Ino no es así. Ella no es una muñeca aunque parezca una.

Ino no es hueca.

Ella es sensible e inteligente, quizá le gusta leer novelas románticas y soñar con ser la princesa del cuento. Y las flores pero a Ino también le gustan las novelas de misterio. Le agrada el arte, tanto cocinar como dibujar.

Y le gustan los animales. Son pocos los que saben que cuando era pequeña además de ser ninja quería ser veterinaria.

-

**Pretende vivir en un perfecto mundo rosa.**

-

También es una gran kunoichi y fue ella quien decidió serlo. Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado ser más cosas, y Kiba lo sabe.

Y por eso ella ríe cuando le dicen que es una barbie, porque aunque Ino sepa que es para ofender ella se siente halagada. Y Kiba le pregunta porque y le dice que es difícil entenderla.

E Ino ríe nuevamente y le responde. Barbie es genial.

Kiba rueda los ojos dispuesto a replicar mas ella lo interrumpe. Barbie lo es todo. Desde las cosas más reales hasta las más inverosímiles ella es doctora, veterinaria, dentista, abogada, espía, princesa, contadora, ama de casa, arquitecta, ninja, geisha, hada. E Ino repite.

Barbie es genial e _irreal_.

-

**Sabe como tener a sus pies a los hombres (y los tiene a todos).**

-

Una de las cosas que más le molesta a Kiba es aquel hecho de que toda la población masculina de Konoha esté al pendiente de su novia. Él sabe que Ino es muy fiel.

Pero desconfía de los demás, y se vuelve celoso y posesivo.

A ella le encanta que él la cele, la hace sentir especial.

Ambos están conscientes de que basta un solo suspiro de parte de la rubia para atraer la atención hacia ella, pero a Ino no le molesta y Kiba sabe que está acostumbrada. Pero no puede evitar enojarse y entonces en público él la lleva de la mano y la besa y la abraza y le dice cuánto la quiere.

Él sólo marca su territorio.

Y muy al pesar de los hombres, ella corresponde a todas las muestras de afecto. Y ella también lo cela, y dice en voz muy, muy alta cuánto lo quiere y cuánto se alegra de que él esté allí, con ella.

-

**Provocativa y de sensualidad innata.**

-

Cuando ella salía sola a pasear, los hombres la miraban y muchos caían en un juego inexistente, en un partido sin contrincante, porque aunque ella los provocaba, ella no deseaba nada de ellos. A menos que fueran Kiba pero ellos no lo eran…

Ino siempre le decía que dudaba de su masculinidad. Pero ambos sabían que era un pretexto para que Kiba se enojara y la cargara en brazos. La llevara a la habitación y le demostrara como se jugaba con las muñecas.

Y si Kiba no cedía, Ino se las arreglaba para que terminaran juntos, usando cualquier pretexto. Seduciéndolo. Y él le decía que temía a esa mujer, aquella que lo manipulaba astutamente y con la cual siempre terminaba cediendo.

Aunque ambos sabían que él quería ceder.

Sólo era más divertido, fingir lo contrario. Sólo para que Ino se las arreglara incitándolo. Y entonces Ino le decía que aún tenía sus dudas, y el juego comenzaba nuevamente.

Y ambos sabían que a Kiba le encantaba jugar con _su_ muñeca.

-

**Reina de la atracción y diosa de la atención.**

-

Si se pudiera definir a Ino, se utilizaría la palabra _atrayente. _No importa que connotación tenga, ya que ella juega en todos los terrenos y no necesita proponérselo.

Ella es como un imán, atrae hombre y repele mujeres.

Un hombre ve en ella a una muñeca que quiere poseer y cree que porque es bella, debe ser hueca y que será fácil tenerla. Pero Ino pasa de ellos y les demuestra a ese tipo de hombres que el valor de una mujer no reside en su belleza sino en su mente. Una mujer que se sienta opacada a su lado, o que sienta celos de ella se va por si sola consumida por la envidia.

Aún así ella tiene la atención de todos.

-

**La búsqueda del príncipe azul**

-

Pero los dos se conocen y saben lo que quieren.

A ninguno le gusta estar rodeado por gente falsa. Ni aquellas sonrisas plásticas.

Y aunque Kiba no es el más perfecto, el más fuerte, el más talentoso o el más guapo; él es el único que la hace sentir especial, que la hace ser ella misma y que la quiere con sus virtudes y defectos. Y puede que sea eso es lo que Ino quiere, lo que necesita.

Pero aunque encontrara a alguien más guapo o más talentoso que la quisiera por lo que es, ella no iría con él. Porque lo que ella quiere es a Kiba. Lo que ella necesita es a Kiba.

Él es su príncipe.

Y Kiba lo que quiere es el 'felices para siempre' siempre y cuando sea…

…al lado de Ino.

* * *

Αquí el segundo cαpítulo. Espero les hαyα gustαdo… El pensαmiento de Ino sobre bαrbie siempre hα sido el mío, y reαlmente me encαntó, sobre todo el concepto de αmor mαduro con el que ellα ve α Kibα αl finαl. "El te necesito porque 'Te αmo' y no el 'Te αmo' porque te necesito" Un review es grαtis como unα sonrisα. El próximo cαpítulo será ΑsuKure.


	4. Lα peяfecтα

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** ΑsuKuяε. Leve OoC. Miss Perfección, lo que todos creen. Lo bello de este mundo es que no es perfecto. Spoiler *Cαpítulo ubicαdo αntes de lα muerte de Αsumα.

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - **Α**s**u**к**u**я**ε** - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Drαbble III: Lα **p**eяfecтα.

* * *

Cuando eres una kunoichi, tu nivel de mujer decae.

Puedes ser útil a la sociedad mas de igual manera llegas a ser considerada una prostituta. ¿El hecho de conocer técnicas de seducción te convierte en ramera? No es así, puede que las conozcas pero no las usarías con cualquier hombre que veas.

Cuando se es madre, tu nivel de mujer escala.

Pero si eres madre antes del matrimonio eres señalada y todos empiezan a especular, entonces es mejor guardar el secreto por el bien de la autoestima.

-

**Es la típica chica buena, bonita e inteligente.**

-

Yuuhi Kurenai siempre ha sido considerada una kunoichi completa, una maestra ejemplar, una mujer excepcional y soltera. Un modelo a seguir.

Se ha esforzado por sacar un diez en cada aspecto de su vida. Se ha aferrado consciente y desesperadamente a esa imagen de perfección.

-

**Viste perfectamente, muy tradicional pero sexy.**

-

Es todo una mujer.

Capaz de inhabilitar las capacidades cognitivas de cualquier hombre con solo pasar a su lado. Con su caminar elegante y femenino, además del natural don del verbo.

Sus ropas reflejan su personalidad misteriosa y profunda, pero también invitan a buscar más. Aunque ella no está dispuesta a que cualquiera descubra sus secretos.

Éstos son custodiados por una persona, la persona que ella eligió y que ella ama. Y la que también la eligió a ella y que la ama. Y esa persona es Asuma, él es el único que sabe cómo es ella realmente.

Sin máscaras.

**-**

**Se dedica a escuchar a los hombres y sólo habla cuando ellos se lo piden.**

-

Ella es carismática y alegre, entregada y paciente.

Expresa su opinión con diplomacia para evitar disputas y proteger a los demás. No le gustan las riñas, es pacifista. Aún así sabe defender sus ideales, primero con palabras, a menos que sea la última opción con puños.

A él tampoco le agrada pelear pero es consciente de que no siempre hablando se resuelven las cosas.

-

**Muy preocupada, cariñosa y respetuosa.**

-

Kurenai siempre mide sus acciones, sabe que un acto inocente puede convertirse en uno ofensivo. En cambio, Asuma actúa según su ideología sin pensar a quien podría hacer mal, el actúa como la mayoría de las personas.

-

**Alegre, positiva y no se preocupa por el qué dirán.**

-

Pero ella también tiene sus fallos, y él sabe que por más positiva que sea, ella no deja de preocuparse. Y más cuando alguien cercano a ella puede sufrir, a ella no le importa que hablen de ella. Pero no está dispuesta a permitir que dañen a alguien que no tuvo nada que ver.

A alguien inocente.

Es parte de la nobleza de ella. Y él ya es un hombre.

Y sabe que ninguno es perfecto, que todos comenten errores. Que nadie está exento a cometerlos, y esa es la realidad. La bella realidad.

Porque ella no es perfecta…

Y tampoco será la madre perfecta…

…y por eso es hermosa.

* * *

No sé Kurenαi siempre me hα pαrecido lα más perfectα de lαs kunoichis, y es unα excelente mαestrα, es fuerte, es buenα en el genjutsu… Su opinión si cuentα, αsí que dejen review. Estoy muy contentα por sus reviews muchαs grαciαs.. Sαludos. Próximo cαpítulo, Αnko.


	5. Lα мαтeriαlisтα

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Mαтeriαlisтα. ¿Qué te llevα αl mαteriαlismo? ¿Por qué recurres α él? ¿Qué escondes trαs ese "interés"? Αnko.

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - **α**n**k**o - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Especiαl II: (Anko) Lα **м**αтeriαlisтα.

* * *

No siempre fue así, ella no se regía por las cosas que poseían los demás; ella solamente buscaba cariño. Pero nunca le fue concedido.

-

**Se rige por cuánto tiene y se valora de acuerdo a eso.**

-

Porque cada vez que ella le pedía a Orochimaru cualquier cosa, él se la daba sin hacer amago de importancia. Y él jamás entendió que ella sólo lo estaba probando…

Porque lentamente la iba llenando de vicios y cosas que no servían en absoluto, al menos para lo que ella las necesitaba. En realidad, ella no necesita nada material.

-

**Es fría en sus sentimientos.**

-

Todo era psicológico, y por eso ahora lo único importante para ella son las cosas.

Porque inconscientemente desplaza todas sus carencias. Ya que ella solamente esperaba en silencio el día en que su maestro se negara a sus caprichos y le hiciera ver que había cosas más importantes.

**-**

**En su mundo sólo sirve la información que atañe a cosas.**

**-**

Ahora Anko lo sabe.

Sabe que nada de lo que posee le servirá, que cuando muera lo hará con las manos vacías y que no importará si fue pobre o rica, si tenía mucho o tenía poco… porque al otro lado no te llevas ni tu cuerpo.

**-**

**Es muy preocupada del resto y vive una vida bastante vacía.**

**-**

Y ella ya no busca nada trascendental en las cosas, ya no es una niña. Y ahora entiende que cuando le fueron concedidas muchas cosas, no fue por miedo a expresar abiertamente el cariño como ella creía; ahora sabe que sólo era una excusa para que ella se mantuviera feliz en las precarias condiciones psicológicas en las que vivía y no protestara.

Porque ser la favorita le convenía a él, y a ella.

Y ahora se arrepiente. Ya que la única relación afectiva que pudo tener se basaba en un común acuerdo, dónde las prioridades eran diferentes y el fantasma de un cariño tergiversado le rodeaba.

**-**

**Estar al nivel correcto lo vale todo, para ella.**

**-**

Quizá sea lo único reprochable, porque por lo demás está contenta como vive y viste, y aunque deba dar el siguiente paso a manos limpias…

Por ahora seguirá dándose sus gustos.

* * *

Terminαdo.

Demαsiαdo corto, pero conciso creo yo. Lα verdαd α mí me gusto, pero me encαntαríα sαber su opinión. Muchαs grαciαs por sus reviews, me hαcen muy feliz. Tαrde como unα horα pαrα poder subir este cαpítulo, no creo poder contestαr αhorα. Será hαstα lα próximα, sαludos. Próximo cαpítulo: NejiTen.


	6. Lα guerrerα

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Reinα Guerrerα. Leve OoC. Tαn fuerte, cαriñosα y vαliente pero sin excesos. NεjιTεη

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- И**ε**j**ι**т**ε**η - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Drαbble IV: Lα **g**ueяяeяα.

* * *

Tenten estaba completamente furiosa, y era de esperarse.

Es decir, Neji sabe muy bien que su prometida es una buena kunoichi, al menos lo suficiente para realizar misiones en solitario pero aún así al genio del Bouke le nacía la vena protectora cuando se hablaba de la china.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten. Neji giraba sin control repeliendo toda clase de explosivos y armas punzo-cortantes que eran dirigidas a los cuerpos de los shinobis que los atacaban. Los de la roca habían salido a recuperar el pergamino robado. _

_Ambos peleaban de maravilla sin embargo eso no evito que un shinobi golpeara por la espalda a Tenten, no era una pelea justa diez contra dos. El ojiblanco detuvo al instante su defensa y corrió a ayudar a su compañera, que ya estaba de pie y luchando._

_El genio del Bouke acabó con los enemigos de la castaña con facilidad ante el gemido de frustración de ella, cuando todos fueron derrotados Tenten no corrió a ver a Neji sólo lo ignoró y se marchó, seguida por él. _

**-**

**Suficientemente fuerte para protegerse sola.**

**-**

Regresaron de la misión con los trajes sucios, hambrientos y cansados.

En el caso de Tenten enojada y Neji doblemente molesto. Al entrar a Konoha la castaña se dirigió a su casa, el castaño la detuvo antes de que se marchara ignorándole olímpicamente. Él sabía que había sobreactuado pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparse, eso no lo hace un Hyuuga.

Al menos no con palabras.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó con intensidad y fiereza mas con un dejo de dulzura, la disculpa claramente camuflada en aquel beso. Sintió las comisuras de los labios de Tenten elevarse y la supo sonriendo, e inconscientemente la imitó.

Supo que había sido perdonado, aunque no esperaba que las cosas se dieran tan fáciles.

**-**

**Maestra en el arte de la manipulación.**

**-**

Tenten se separó bruscamente, le sonrió con el amor plasmado en sus ojos chocolates y le besó en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Caminó levemente unos pasos lejos de él, el Hyuuga entrecerró los ojos, molesto por su lejanía y la jaló nuevamente uniendo sus labios en un posesivo beso.

Lleno de cariño, amor y propiedad.

Ambos saben que Tenten es sólo propiedad de Neji, y no es algo que los chicos de la aldea estén dispuesto a aceptar. A su casa aún siguen llegando invitaciones, declaraciones, flores y hasta armas; aunque era de esperarse Neji todas las mañanas cuando llega a la casa de su _prometida_. Bota toda la basura que le llega.

Pero la castaña también tiene su propiedad, y sobra decir que es una de las más cotizadas. Porque Neji Hyuuga es propiedad de la chica. Y ella también tiene derecho a celarlo aunque no lo haga, ella confía en Neji y él en ella.

El genio del Bouke sólo desconfía de los demás.

**-**

**Pero también está dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes para lograr su cometido.**

**-**

Suerte que ser un genio dentro de tu clan inspira respeto y miedo. Porque él sólo necesitaba de su Byakugan para recordarles lo dolorosa que podía ser su muerte.

Y lo que él genio ignoraba, era que Tenten les seguía el juego a sus admiradores, en realidad ella sólo era amable con ellos. Y ellos caían más y más a los pies de ella.

Y a ella le encantaba ponerlo celoso.

Porque después de los celos, venían los arrebatos de pasión. Y era cuando él se las ingeniaba para poner en práctica un siglo entero de legendarios conocimientos perdidos. Y por supuesto ambos disfrutaban, como sabían que no harían con otro.

Porque lo que importaba era el sentimiento no el acto.

Después de todo el acto… era una manifestación del sentimiento.

-

**Posee el corazón de una amazona. **

-

Aquel sentimiento que los unía a la única persona por la que darían su vida sin dudar un segundo. La persona por la que lucharían aunque ya no quedara nada más. La persona sin la cual no se sentirían completos.

Y aunque compartían el sentimiento, ninguno lo expresaba.

Ambos tenían miedo, vivían un mundo de constante de pelea, de guerra y caos. Donde en cualquier momento podrías ver caer a tu familia o a tus amigos. Un mundo donde el amor es una lejana ilusión y ellos estaban viviendo con esa ilusión y eso ya era suficientemente duro.

Por eso guardaban las palabras adecuadas en ese y cualquier momento juntos, las encerraban muy profundo dentro de su corazón en la parte más lejana a sus temores, donde ese sentimiento jamás corriera peligro.

**-**

**Es provocativa en potencia.**

**-**

Pero cada noche Tenten se las ingeniaba para expresar lo que estaba enclaustrado en su interior, dando rienda suelta a las bajas pasiones, aquellas que no llegaban a ensuciar la moral del Hyuuga.

Y las que lo obligaban a observar el cuerpo de su compañera de día y de noche, con la atención y admiración de un devoto. Haciéndole notar todos los cambios por los que pasó y que ya habían sido grabados a fuego en su memoria.

Tenten usaba unos shorts negros que le llegan por encima de la mitad del muslo y una blusa ajustada de cuello alto y sin mangas azul claro, haciendo juego con un guante en su mano derecha del mismo color. El cabello lo lleva largo hasta la cintura y en dos colitas bajas con el fleco de lado degrafilado que cae hasta su mejilla. Trae puestas las mismas sandalias ninja para mujer y la banda la usa en la cadera.

Ella era diferente físicamente a la de antes, y se movía diferente…

-

**Carácter alegre, optimista e inteligente.**

-

Actuaba diferente con mayor gracia y elegancia pero aún así siempre sería Tenten, la chica generosa que se preocupaba por él. La que se molestaba cuando Lee y Gai-sensei empezaban con sus cosas de la juventud. La que se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba fijamente y la leía.

De cualquier manera era ella, la chica a la que se le acababa de caer el helado de amaretto que miraba con pesar y antojo.

Neji suspiró, y se dio la vuelta.

-

**Feminismo desarrollado que excluye la sumisión.**

**-**

Regreso al lado de ella unos minutos después, y un helado apareció a los ojos de Tenten. Ella lo tomó y miró al chico, sonriéndole ampliamente… él no le correspondió la sonrisa se limitó a ladear el rostro, levemente avergonzado.

Un par de ojos chocolate interrumpieron su campo de visión.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y él le dio un leve apretón. Ambos avanzaron rumbo a casa mientras Neji dirigía la última mirada al cielo.

Donde un pájaro volaba libre…

* * *

Estoy en un cαfé, no era mi intención tαrdαrme tαnto pero yα ven, pronto se repondrá y podré subir sin tαntos problemαs. Oren por lα sαlud de mi computαdorα que está con lα pαtα en el hoyo... Comentαrios Cαp: Me costó un poco de trαbαjo (en reαlidαd todos, sαbíα perfectαmente lo que queríα decir y cuαndo me senté α escribir... nαdα. ¿Les hα pαsαdo?) no soy muy buenα trαbαjαndo estα pαrejα, espero les hαyα gustαdo y de verdαd lo espero porque siento que teníαn muchαs espectαtivαs... Me olvidαbα decirlo, lα ropα de lαs kunochis lα he cαmbiαdo obvio ya deben haberlo notado. Grαciαs por sus reviews y todo su apoyo... Próximo cαpítulo, Tsunαde.


	7. Lα inmαdurα

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Inmαdurα. ¿Qué obligα α unα mujer α estαncαrse en el pαsαdo? Cuerpo de mujer, αlmα αdolescente. Tiene derecho α estαr αsustαdα pero ¿de qué? Tsunαde.

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - т**s**u**n**α**d**e - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Especiαl III: (Tsunαde) Lα **i**nмαdurα.

* * *

Todos son buenos para señalar y todos saben juzgar.

Pocos conocen lo que se siente ser juzgado y mientras sea pasajero no importa pero cuando siempre te señalan, siempre te critican. Oyes comentarios a media voz, cuchicheos de gente que no piensa lo que dice y que sólo habla crueldades, tratas de hacer oídos sordos pero cada vez cuesta más.

Todos se sienten con derecho de cuestionar las decisiones ya tomadas pero nadie es capaz de dar una sugerencia. Todos esperan que actúe bien y nadie es capaz de ofrecer ayuda.

-

**La amistad se mide por cuánto se les acompaña y no por la calidad.**

-

La soledad es mala compañera lastima, desgasta, corroe.

_Pero es la única que no me ha dejado. _

Si el cielo no estuviera hecho de nubes habría caras por doquier, de la gente que se fue. Aún así observan desde el anonimato, ¿será para juzgar? Ella no quiere rendir cuentas a nadie más. Sabe lo cansado que es y doloroso cuando no sabes responder.

-

**Bebe más de la cuenta y grita demasiado.**

-

Responsabilidad. La odia.

Odia el hecho de casi no dormir por estar revisando las misiones y beber sake. Odia dejar el trabajo a Shizune cuando bebió más de la cuenta...

Odia la responsabilidad porque no puede dejarla atrás porque tiene que afrontarla y porque está segura de que es incapaz. Sobre todas las cosas odia _ya _no poder hacer apuestas con su mejor amigo… Ni que la invite a beber.

_No está de misión…_

Odia que se haya ido sin ella.

**-**

**Tiene mentalidad de adolescente, siendo una mujer mayor**.

**-**

"_Te necesitan"._

Lo sabe. Él es una fuerte razón para seguir de pie, para seguir luchando, para que ninguno se haya ido en vano. Esa es la principal pero aún así lo hace por Shizune, por Kakashi, por Naruto, por Sakura, por Shikamaru, por la aldea.

Aunque cuando todo esté estable y la aldea recuperada, ella no dudará en sumergirse en el alcohol. ¿Por qué? Esa es la única manera en que puede recordar sin dolor… Porque puede verlos junto a ella.

Y es como regresar el tiempo.

Viven a su lado... Dan la abraza, su hermano hace pucheros reclamando su atención, su maestro con una sonrisa dividida entre el orgullo y la frustración. Incluso está su abuelo junto a Jiraiya... Ella les sonríe ya con los sentidos adormecidos, por el alcohol.

No existe tristeza, ni miedos, ni vació sólo hay espacio…

…para la felicidad.

* * *

He regresado. Al fin, tarde más de una semana lo sé. Pero finalmente mi compu revivió.... Gracias por la espera y todos los comentarios. Creo que Tsunαde es unα grαn mujer y no creo que seα unα borrαchα nαdα más porque si. Ellα vive en el αlcohol porque es inmαdurα, es inmαdurα porque odiα lαs responsαbilidαdes y lαs odiα porque teme αfrontαrlαs y decepcionαr α los demás. Y αl estαncαrse en esα etαpα de su vidα, lo que buscα es no olvidαr. De modo que lα fuerzα pαrα recordαr se lα dα el αlcohol.

No sé… formen su propiα opinión y comenten. Próximo capítulo NaruHina.


	8. Lα dαmiselα

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Dαmiselα en desgrαciα. Leve OoC. ¿Se puede juzgar a alguien por parecer débil? ИαяuHiиα.

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - **И**α**я**u**н**i**и**α- * - Sαsusαкu - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

* * *

Drαbble V: Lα **d**αmiselα.

* * *

¿Cuáles son las cualidades de un buen líder? Según Hiashi Hyuuga: debe poseer la capacidad de comunicarse, indispensable para expresar las opiniones. Inteligencia emocional, suprimir los malos tragos de la vida y actuar siempre con la cabeza bien fría. Capacidad de planeación, para plantearse metas y objetivos.

Naruto toma la mano de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, la pelinegra se vuelve a él con una mueca que él identifica como una sonrisa forzada. El Uzumaki suelta una carcajada y le da un beso en la mejilla. La ojiblanca no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y desvió la mirada a sus ropas tradicionales arreglando los últimos detalles.

El rubio aprieta su mano en un claro acto de confianza y esperanza, él confía plenamente en ella, sabe que será una buena líder. Él conoce a la verdadera Hinata que conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades, tiene carisma para ganarse a la gente a pesar de su personalidad tímida, puede llegar a ser innovadora y sin duda alguna es muy responsable.

**-**

**De apariencia tierna, dulce y frágil.**

**-**

Se dirigieron a la gran mansión Hyuuga, donde se celebraba una gran fiesta con los invitados más importantes de varias aldeas. La pelinegra saluda cordialmente a cada persona por su nombre, y muchos de ellos miran con admiración a la joven pareja.

En la mesa principal del lujoso evento se encontraba el líder del clan y padre de la Hyuuga mayor, Hiashi. Él no sonríe pero la mira con orgullo, y la siempre fría mirada se metamorfeo por unos segundos en una cálida, al fin y al cabo no todos los días se hace un banquete en honor al matrimonio de su hija con el Rokudaime y claro, la toma del clan.

La pareja se acerca con elegancia y tranquilidad, se sientan a un lado del próximo ex-líder. Del otro lado se encuentra la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi con su altiva y fría mirada dirigida a los invitados pero en cuanto sus ojos blancos se encuentran con un par azul no puede evitar amenazarle.

Naruto no sucumbe al enfrentamiento pero la mirada de Hinata se dirige a dónde la muda plática, Hanabi desvía la vista y el rubio esboza una sonrisa.

¿Quién creería que la fría Hyuuga protegería a su hermana mayor con uñas y dientes?

**-**

**Aunque no esté necesitada de ayuda, siempre le ofrecen todos.**

**-**

Naruto ríe entre dientes y Hinata siente que se pierde de algún chiste privado. Cuando la Hyuuga se levanta con la copa en alto a recibir el nombramiento de lideresa del clan, la mirada de Naruto antes fija en el salón se dirige hacia ella con ternura, protección, orgullo y amor.

Ella acepta el título de lideresa y se hace el brindis. Y las cosas que ambos pensaron serían improbables se acabaron cumpliendo, como por arte de magia.

Exhaustos salen al jardín de la mansión y contemplan a la Luna blanca que refleja la palidez de la piel de Hinata en contraste con sus negros cabellos.

Naruto le toma la mano y la hace girar, contemplándola con devoción y suprimiendo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo del traje ninja que ahora usaba la pelinegra.

**-**

**No piensa que pueda ser atractiva.**

**-**

Hinata usa un pantalón que le llega levemente debajo de la rodilla, pegado y de color blanco. Lleva un vestido lila ajustado con mangas ¾ y hasta la mitad del muslo, con un cuello de lado. Uno de los hombros queda afuera y el otro queda cubierto.

El símbolo del clan en un bordado grande en la espalda y el de la hoja en su cadera al igual que Tenten. Con una venda en el brazo izquierdo y las sandalias de kunoichi con poco tacón. Ella trae el cabello recogido en una coleta alta que le llega hasta los hombros y con flequillo recto.

Sin duda se veía muy provocativa aunque su personalidad tímida era el factor detonante, es decir, una chica que vista así y que baje la mirada con sinceridad cuando hables, acompañando sus mejillas con un sonrojo no la encuentras muy a menudo.

Y gracias a eso ella tenía sus líneas de fieles admiradores, aunque el intuía que ella no lo sabía pero eran suficientes para formar un batallón y si le sumas el hecho de que ahora es una mujer casada; estaba claro que ninguno iba a renunciar.

**-**

**Se viste tradicional y sólo habla cuando le preguntan.**

**-**

Siempre serían fieles a la lideresa del clan Hyuuga y esposa del Rokudaime.

Aunque ella ni se enterara.

Comparó su vestimenta normal, con aquella fina elegancia de hoy. Donde vestía un kimono blanco sencillo con bordados del clan en azul oscuro y el obi de color cielo, combinando con los ojos de él. Miró su propia ropa, él vestía una hakama en color azul oscuro y la camisa de color blanco; combinaban como una pareja perfecta.

**-**

**Inocentemente sexy.**

**-**

La pelinegra le abrazó y él la besó pasionalmente. Expresando todo con un simple beso. Cuando se separaron jadeando, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

Naruto se relamió los labios, Hinata se le antojaba tan sexy cuando se azoraba. Lo que significaba que su joven esposa siempre andaba provocándolo inconscientemente.

En realidad, así era.

Pero sólo por el hecho que él respondía a cada movimiento de ella, sin pensarlo siquiera. Hinata era la órbita a la que el pertenecía. Ella era el sol y él la tierra. Cuando estaba con su esposa, todo giraba alrededor de ella. Y no era, prácticamente, un secreto que para la pelinegra todo giraba alrededor del rubio.

Para cuando terminó la fiesta y todos se hubieron despedido. Se pusieron en marcha hacia su mansión, dispuestos a recibir un merecido descanso.

**-**

**No toma decisiones, ella pide consejos.**

**-**

Hinata le comenta de una propuesta que le hizo al consejo del clan para abolir el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Cosa que saben, hará un bien al prodigio Hyuuga.

Naruto sabe que ella le está informando algo que ella ya decidió, pero sabe que es parte del trabajo de Hinata comentarlo con el consejo y de paso convencer a los que están en descontento, porque Hinata es del tipo de líder que crece y hace crecer a su gente.

Él besa la frente de su ahora esposa, y nota como ella posa suavemente las manos en su vientre con una cálida sonrisa. Naruto con ojos vivaces le cuestiona esperando oír lo que le haría más feliz de lo que en toda su vida fue.

-

**Idealización de la pareja.**

**-**

Y Hinata sonríe y toma su rostro en las manos, mirándole con aquellos orbes perlados donde se funde el infinito amor de ella y su completa devoción a la criatura que espera. Y ella le cuenta sin palabras…

_Estoy embarazada. _

Él asiente y plasma un fugaz beso en los labios. Naruto sonríe con ánimos renovados, la toma en brazos dando vueltas. Finalmente les esperan nueve meses de larga espera, justo cuando pensaban que la vida no puede ser más perfecta.

Caen en la cuenta, siempre hay algo mejor esperando.

Hinata no puede evitar el dejar que sus ojos se empañen de la felicidad más grande e ideal. Ahora espera un bebé del hombre al que más amó y que más ama. Y finalmente ese hombre la ama. Naruto sale al balcón emocionado, y sonríe admirando la montaña frente a él; donde está plasmado su rostro.

Ella sale con él. Ambos contemplan el amanecer con alegría y anhelo.

Y los años venideros se pintan para ellos y todos sus conocidos…

Con el color de la esperanza.

* * *

Notαs: Bueno, holα. Lαmentó mucho lα demorα, y creo que ustedes yα deben hαberse αcostumbrαdo y como siempre tengo mil excusαs. Pero lα principαl es sustαnciαl: no estαbα segurα de este cαpítulo. Y me tαrde tαnto en publicαr porque no estαbα segurα de subirlo, cuαndo lo escribi me gustó mucho pero αhorα de αlgun modo siento que no es tαn especiαl y que obviαmente no rivαlizα con los demás... pero tαmpoco creí correcto cαmbiαrlo. Sencillαmente porque dice lo que me gustαríα: que Hinαtα tomαrα lαs riendαs del clαn y que Nαruto fuerα feliz, que se sintierα en cαsα y α gusto con unα _fαmiliα propiα_...

Tαmpoco es que creα que seα muy probαble (el NαruHinα en bαse α M.K. es decir, yα me hice α lα ideα de que es un mαngα shonen y no shoujo, y que obviαmente no vα α hαber romαnce como tαl...) pero me gustα lα pαrejα. Y reαlmente me αgrαdαríα que Hinαtα tomαrα lαs riendαs del clαn, porque intuyo que lo llevαríα bien. Α fin de cuentαs son, α los que se les impone o solicitα el liderαzgo los que se interesαn más por el prójimo. No lo digo yo, lo dijo Dumbledore pero tiene rαzón. Y creo que Nαruto seríα mejor Hokαge que el αctuαl pero..... lαmentαblemente no soy yo lα que dibujα el mαngα (me costó hαcerme α lα ideα). Bueno el próximo y último cαpítulo es dedicαdo αl SαsuSαku. ¿Review? Sαludos


	9. Lα indomαble

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto no me pertenece yα que de ser αsí… Nαh pierdo mi tiempo diciéndoles lo que me gustαríα que pαsαrα… αdemás no querrán oírlo. Es de Mαshαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry:** Espíritu indomαble. Leve OoC. Porque Sαsuke αl fin encontró lα perfección cromáticα… Ellα siempre será unα molestiα y él un vengαdor. SαsuSαкu

- * - Sнiкαтεмα - * - sнizune - * - Кiвαiиo - * - Αsuкuяε - * - αnko - *- Иεjιтεη - * - тsunαde - * - Иαяuнiиα - * - S**α**s**u**s**α**к**u** - * -

* * *

"**e**l vαloя de unα мujeя "

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

* * *

"Lα mujer es más como lα noche. Te rodeα, te envuelve, te αhogα, y sin ofenderte; sin ni siquierα tocαrte_"_

Drαbble VI: Lα **i**ndoмαble.

* * *

Ella siempre fue una _molestia_.

Nació para ello. Era la que iba gritando "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" y que le invitaba al cine, le preparaba comidas, lloraba por él y se preocupaba. La que lo buscó cuando él se fue, la que se entrego a un entrenamiento para poder alcanzarlos, la que siempre reía animando al equipo siete.

Tres hombres y una mujer que cuando se conocieron entre sí, no tenían nada, y con el tiempo resolvieron eran… tres hombres que la tenían a ella, con la misma sonrisa alegre y mirada de amor desbordante y ella que los tenía a ellos.

Tres solitarios y desmadejados hombres que ella se encargó de remendar, unos con menos trabajo que otros. Tres hombres a los que ella inundó de vida, de color.

**-**

**Única en su especie, muy difícil encontrarla.**

**-**

Porque Sakura era colorida.

Era posible encontrarle todos los matices, desde los rojos iracundos y vergonzosos hasta los verdes envidiosos y celópatas pasando por la dulzura del rosa, y el alegre resplandor del amarillo, la calidez del café, la sinceridad del azul, incluso a veces se volvía tan misteriosa como el índigo e indudablemente irradiaba la pureza del verde y la transparencia del blanco.

En cambio él.

Sólo poseía tonos grisáceos, aquel aburrido color entre el blanco y el negro, él sólo era un lienzo echado a perder, uno que fue trabajado pero se arruino y se dejo a un lado, abandonado. Un lienzo sucio, manchado y sin arreglo…

**-**

**Mezcla el carácter de guerrera con apariencia de damisela.**

**-**

Y ella fue la _molestia_ que lo coloreó.

Ella le infundió vida con sus pequeñas y persistentes muestras de afecto, con sus dulces sonrisas, y miradas coquetas. A pesar de que no todo fue tan sencillo… ya que ella no era más la princesa en espera del caballero de la brillante armadura, ahora era una mujer. Con sueños y aspiraciones, con metas y objetivos que diferían del felices del cuento.

Y es que Sasuke se perdió, sencillamente no supo el momento en el cual ella se transformó en aquel potro salvaje de carácter dominante. En aquella mítica criatura indomable…

Aquella que tenía a muchos a sus pies, aquella que embotaba sus sentidos con la miel que desprendía y que los alejaba de ella con un veneno improvisado. Con una carcasa de inexistente soledad, porque ella quería cumplir sus metas y luego vivir.

**-**

**Sabe que es atractiva y lo aprovecha sin que parezca que lo haga.**

**-**

Sakura lleva sus botas ninja pero en color blanco hasta la rodilla. Usa una especie de vestido que consiste en una camiseta de redecilla negra de tirantes unida a una minifalda roja tableada con el símbolo de los Haruno a un costado, y lleva un top rojo ajustado sin cuello, es decir que cae a los hombros y tiene manga larga, y que casi le cubre los dedos de las manos.

El cabello rosa lo lleva largo hasta la cintura y suelto con la banda en la cabeza, como siempre.

Y hay cosas que nunca cambian, se repite Sasuke.

Porque Sakura Haruno nunca dejara de ser una _molestia_ para él, porque hubo un tiempo en que continuamente lo acosaba con su presencia, por las mañanas y por las noches, por las tardes y las madrugadas, ella estaba siempre ahí, en su mente. A pesar de que la pelirrosa de ojos verdes apenas tenía tiempo para detenerse a saludarlo, mucho menos entablar plática con él o reunirse en el Ichiraku con el equipo 7.

**-**

**Jamás se entera que ellos están tras ella.**

**-**

Y eso es algo que a él le _molesta_, que Kakashi desentiende y Naruto reprocha; que la chica no tenga tiempo para ellos. Lo que ellos ignoraban era que Sakura ni tiempo tenía para ella… aún así por más cansada que estuviera se quedaba callada escuchando a Naruto reprenderla y bajaba la mirada cuando Sasuke la fulminaba con sus ojos negros.

Y ella no decía nada, porque deseaba ser una gran médico mientras aguardaba por el mañana en que tuviera tiempo para vivir. Aunque ella sola encontró su error y dejo de postergar su existencia…

Y Sasuke la comenzó a buscar, para entrenar, para que lo curara cuando se lastimaba, para que fuera con ellos, de misión, a cenar, para todo. Y hubo más personas que la buscaron, hubo muchos que se acercaron cuando ella derrumbó su barrera.

Sakura apreciaba profundamente a aquellos _pacientes _que le obsequiaban flores, que la saludaban y cordialmente le hacían invitaciones que ella siempre rechazaba. A todos menos a su familia, al equipo siete.

**-**

**Muy inteligente, e intuitiva.**

**-**

Pero cuando ella detectó que las cosas entre compañeros cambiaban de oleaje, cuando las salidas grupales y las reuniones de los domingos se volvieron citas con Sasuke; ella se alejó nuevamente. En una huida desesperada por mantener su corazón intacto…

Aunque en el fondo entendiera que no se puede proteger algo que ha sido robado.

Ella no esperaba nada a cambio de aquella amistad con el moreno, pero su corazón tenía otros planes; y en cuanto Sakura lo comprendió decidió irse. Porque no estaba dispuesta a ser la misma _molestia_ de años atrás… porque no quería ser esa chica sumisa.

Pero Sasuke, es de legado Uchiha y cuando se plantea un objetivo lo cumple.

Y terminó poseyendo lo que supo que siempre había buscado, a Sakura. Y encontró la satisfacción al _domar_ a su indomable _corcel, _aquel que era fuerte, dominante y explosivo pero que en el fondo poseía un carácter de cereza empalagosa… pero solo pudo cantar su victoria porque sabía que la sinceridad es la mejor aliada.

**-**

**Ella es la inalcanzable, la que tiene millones de pretendientes y 'amigos'**

**-**

Porque él también luchó para enfrentar su fobia a la felicidad.

Ya que Sasuke Uchiha dejó entrar el color a su vida, cuando dejo entrar a Sakura a su corazón. Y todos aquellos matices que ella poseía los vivió él a su manera, empezando por el verde celotípico.

El cual ha sido su mejor compañero, incluso aunque Sakura 'la inalcanzable' _Uchiha_ sea su mujer, ya que los hombres esperan por ella y hay quienes le han jurado a la pelirrosa esperarla hasta el día en que muera Sasuke, claro que esto a espaldas de las aspas del Sharingan.

Incluso incorporo el rosa ternura a su lista cromática cuando vió nacer a su primogénito y éste le atrapo con sus delicadas manitas del mismo modo que capturo a su corazón. En un agarre de apariencia tan frágil pero suficientemente efectivo e irrompible….

**-**

**Todas aman a los chicos malos.**

**-**

Sakura sigue siendo una _molestia_, siempre tan presente en su vida como lo estuvo todo el tiempo. Y Sasuke sigue siendo arrogante y egocéntrico pero al fin y al cabo, es Sasuke.

El vengador. O mejor dicho el _ex_-vengador…

Y ahora ambos pueden mirar hacia atrás y enorgullecerse de lo que han construido, lo que han trabajado, de lo que han vivido. Cosa que reluce cuando el Uchiha pasa a casa de su suegra por sus pequeños, tras un exhaustivo día de trabajo en la policía de Konoha y se dirige al barrio Uchiha.

Cada vez que Sasuke ve los ojos verdes de Yamato o la cabellera rosada de Himeko, no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le escape. Al recordar todas las peripecias que enfrentó, la mayoría no agradables pero que promete que no dejará que sus hijos vivan. Y su pequeña sonrisa se amplía cuando la señora Uchiha acoge en sus brazos a sus pequeños y a su marido, al ellos llegar a casa.

Y al lado de Sakura aprendió que la vida te sonríe cuando tú…

Le permites hacerlo.

* * *

Ufff, pαrα ser el SαsuSαku mi pαrejα preferidα, me costó reαlmente. Estuve como unα semαnα pensαndo en diferentes opciones, resulto más fácil con lαs otrαs pαrejαs que deje que simplemente fluyerα. En fin, ojαlα les hαyα gustαdo. Me alegra haber llegado al final y que hayan seguido, agradecimientos especiales a: Myri Weasley28, inmature-girl, Naara-no-temari, .Anelyx, hatake nibiki, derama17.

Un brindis chicas por ustedes y las cosas poco probables, como éste final (cada vez lo veo menos cercano pero ni modo) Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron.

PD: El pequeño Yαmαto tiene dos αños y Himeko tiene once meses. ¡¿Reviews?! Hemos llegαdo αl finαl, me αlegrα que me hαyαn αcompαñαdo en este recorrido. Grαciαs por todo.


End file.
